Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour
Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour is a 2011 concert special by American pop singer Britney Spears, documenting the August 13 and 14, 2011 shows of the Femme Fatale Tour. Filmed at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, the show was shot in 2D and 3D by 3ality Digital, and premiered on Epix on November 12, 2011. BBC Worldwide attained distribution rights of the show outside the United States. The special portrays a story in which Spears is a secret agent chased by a stalker, and features guest appearances by Nicki Minaj and Sabi. Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour received mixed reviews from critics. Some praised the special and the impressive stage, while others criticized Spears' lip synching and dancing. Background On August 12, 2011, Spears announced through her Twitter account that the Toronto shows at the Air Canada Centre would be taped to air on the Epix television channel, and for release on DVD.[1][2] Within minutes of her announcement, traffic to EPIX social sites doubled and Britney Spears became a worldwide trending topic on Twitter. The show, initially titled Britney Spears: Femme Fatale, was shot in 2D and 3D by 3ality Digital to premiere in November on Epix, as well as on EPIX on Demand and EpixHD.com. Epix president and CEO Mark Greenberg said, "EPIX is dedicated to bringing fans closer to the talent they love and we are pleased to connect this truly iconic American star to her large and passionate fan base."[1] It was her first televised concert since The Onyx Hotel Tour was broadcast on Showtime on March 28, 2004.[2] The show was announced to premiere on November 12, 2011 at 20:00 EST (01:00 UTC).[3] On September 9, 2011, it was announced by the BBC that BBC Worldwide had attained distribution rights of the show outside the United States. The 2D version will be available for broadcast from Christmas Eve 2011, with the 3D version available in February 2012. Along with concerts by Alice Cooper and Elbow, the Femme Fatale Tour is going to be one of the first 3D music offerings by the BBC Worldwide, and was available to broadcasters at the 2011 edition of Mipcom.[4] Two teaser trailers for the show were released on September 13 and October 10, 2011, respectively.[5][6] Clips of some of the performances, including "3", "(Drop Dead) Beautiful", "I'm a Slave 4 U" and "Boys", were released days prior to the premiere.[7] Content Further information: Femme Fatale Tour concert synopsisThe show, divided in five segments, portrays a story in which Spears is a secret agent, who is chased by a stalker; played by Rudolf Martin.[8]. The first section begins with "Hold It Against Me" and features her escaping from prison along with other female inmates.[9] The second segment displays upbeat dance numbers, including "Big Fat Bass" which features will.i.am on the backdrops, and "Lace and Leather", in which she interacts with a member of the audience named Alex.[10] The third section features an Egyptian/Indian theme with fireworks and acrobatics, and Spears is joined by Sabi during the performance of "(Drop Dead) Beautiful".[10][11] The fourth segment, set in London, displays energetic routines and motorcycle costumes. The encore begins with a video interlude of Spears capturing the stalker, and continues with a Tokyo-inspired performance of "Toxic" in which she defeats a group of ninjas.[11] The show ends with "Till the World Ends", which features a guest appearance by Nicki Minaj performing her verse from the Femme Fatale Remix of the song. Reception s, from Spears' poor attempts at hiding her lip-synching to the sinewy wonders that are her dancers."[12] Neal Justin of the Star Tribune said the special "proves once and for all that Spears has lost the ability to dance. The expensive set pieces are impressive, but the 'singer's' inability to shake her tail feather is downright criminal."[13] Kelsea Stahler of the New York Post criticized many elements of the show, including the storyline and the costumes, and added that "you know you are headed for disappointment, but it's Britney. You have to watch. ... Your pimply, adolescent self said you'd love Britney forever no matter what; and part of you still believes that."[11] Joshua Gillin of the St. Petersburg Times said the show "woulda been sooo [sic] hot, like, seven years ago. Now you can obsess over her obvious lip-synching in the comfort of your own home, and be glad you didn't pay $80 to see this."[14] Video release Target Exclusive Remix CD # "Hold It Against Me" (Jacob Plant Remix) # "Hold It Against Me" (Linus Loves Remix) # "Hold It Against Me" (The Alias Club Remix) # "Till the World Ends" (Olli Collins & Fred Portelli Remix) # "Till the World Ends" (Billionaire Remix) # "Till the World Ends" (Garyth Wyn Remix) # "I Wanna Go" (Moguai Remix) # "I Wanna Go" (Pete Phantom Remix) # "I Wanna Go" (Vada Remix) # "Scary" ;Notes (*) denotes remixer (^) denotes remixer and additional producer Charts |} Release history Designs The Femme Fatale Tour DVD.jpg|The Original DVD The Blu Ray DVD Of The Femme Fatale Tour DVD.jpg|The Blu Ray of The Femme Fatale Tour DVD The Femme Fatale Tour DVD Deluxe Edition.jpg|The Femme Fatale Tour DVD Deluxe Edition Video Category:Live albums Category:Video albums